Arakai High School
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. The Japanese School Year The Japanese school year begins in April, not in September like in the United States and other countries. The first term runs to around July 20, when summer vacation begins. Kids return to school in early September for the second term, which lasts until about December 25. The final term begins in early January and continues to late March. Most people think spring - when life begins anew - is the perfect time to start new things. Kids get excited and are full of expectations when the new school year approaches. Early April is also the time when cherry blossoms are in full bloom. So when people think about entrance to new schools and the start of a career, they often conjure up images of these beautiful blossoms. Many schools have cherry trees growing on their grounds, and parents like taking pictures of their kids entering school for the first time under the light-pink blossoms. There are some, though, who want to change the school year so that it starts in September. They say that this will make it easier for students in other countries to come and study here and for Japanese students to attend schools abroad. But because spring is so closely associated with new beginnings, the school year will probably continue to start in April. The fiscal year, which the government and businesses use in planning their annual activities, also starts in April. The 3022-3023 K-12th Grade Academic School Year Calendar * 1st trimester April 8 – July 20 * Summer vacation July 21- August 31 * 2nd trimester September 1 – December 24 * Winter vacation December 25 – January 7 * 3rd trimester January 8 – March 24 * Spring vacation March 25 – 31, and April 1 – 7 'College Level Academic School Year Calendar' * 1st (spring) semester April 1 - August 5 * Summer vacation August 6 – September 20 * 2nd (fall) semester September 21 – February 2 * Winter vacation December 26 – January 4 * Spring vacation February 3 – March 31 Despite the school being closed we do still offer classes for students during the various break in case they need to catch up on their studies or wish to continue nurturing their minds in the absence of their peers. National Holidays (Days Schools, Govt. Offices, etc. are Closed) * May 5: Children’s Day * June 28: Emperor's Birthday * September 15: Respect-for-the-Aged Day * September 23 (or 24): Autumnal Equinox Day * October 10: Health-Sports Day * November 3: Culture Day * November 23: Labor Thanksgiving Day * December 25: Christmas Day * January 15: Adults’ Day * February 11: National Foundation Day * March 21 (or 20): Vernal Equinox Day Category:Information Category:Educational Insitutions Category:2nd Soul Tokyo Category:Locations Category:High School Category:Educators & Staff Category:Directory